


No Need To Leave

by MixedImaginations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, I'll add more if needed - Freeform, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Prince Derek, Prince Stiles, and rating may change but not due to sexual stuff, few OMC and OFC here and there, few minor relationships, general baddie warnings, other friends and family members are in royal positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedImaginations/pseuds/MixedImaginations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having two other omegas as company and pack wasn’t as bad as Derek thought it would be. After all, he was born into a very large pack. Oh, but that was in the past. Erica and Isaac didn’t know that— they didn’t <em>need</em> to know that for now. Besides, Derek was quite content on living his life with these two.</p><p>Of course, that was until someone from his past had decided to intrude and go against all those said feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well would you look at that. I finally post this for the world to see (after planning to do that sooner rather than later but SCHOOL). To those who waited, numerous apologies.
> 
> If any of you wants to read the prelude of sorts to this, here's the [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1753533). It's just a bit of a background event that takes place a few days before the day this one started.
> 
> Here it is then. My Lion King inspired fic. Please enjoy:)
> 
> (Oh and a tip of my hat to my bestie. Job well done.)

Someone was poking his side. He chose to ignore it.

The poking continued. Derek frowned and grumbled then goes back to ignoring it.

This time, the poking was accompanied by tapping on the side of his head. Derek growled and reluctantly cracked open an eye.

Erica’s grinning face greeted him.

“What do you want Erica?” Derek grumbled and started stretching. His neck and back ached. Well, what did he expect from sleeping in a sitting position for so long?

“You must be the only existing person who wakes up so grumpy.”

“I didn’t wake up on my own accord, Erica. You interrupted my sleep.”

Erica shrugged a delicate shoulder. “Be glad I woke you up. I would have just let you sleep here after we’ve arrived and let the carriage take you wherever it may go.”

“Don’t take all the credit,” Isaac said who watched the scenery roll by through the carriage window until now. “I told you it was your turn to wake him up.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You take turns in waking me up?”

“Like I said Derek,” Erica said while Isaac looked back at the scenery, “you are the only one in the world who wakes up grumpy.”

Derek sighed and turned to look outside his side of the carriage, trying (but forever failing) to escape his companions’ ridiculousness.

Riassus City was the top trading city in the whole kingdom, as it was mostly made up of businesses and workshops of all kinds. Although the city started off with rundown buildings, ruins and stayed that way, its state never was an obstacle for the people who decided to inhabit it. Derek bought an entire apartment building immediately after he met and bonded with Erica and Isaac. Something about the two just made his wolf want to completely take care of them and provide for them, as if he was their alpha. And so, he made sure to fix a unit that has a great view of the city for Erica and an extra spacious one for Isaac. He fixed the penthouse for himself and arranged the furniture so that it can also be used as a hangout for the three of them. Erica and Isaac loved staying in Derek’s loft that they named the whole apartment The Loft. Derek never bothered accepting any other tenants or making the two pay him so the Loft became the trio’s sanctuary.

However, they had to leave the Loft a few months back. Some hunters targeted them for no reason at all, even going as far as breaking into the Loft and trying to take them then and there. They never expected the protection spells and wards to be imprinted into the walls of the Loft until it was too late. Werewolves hardly mixed with magic so why would they assume that Derek, an average omega werewolf, set up different types of precautions for any kind of intruders? That was one of the few times Derek thanked the fates that he wasn’t just an omega living with two other omegas.

Despite the valiant effort the three put up to stay in Riassus, they still had to flee. Leaving the Loft honestly broke their hearts.

Derek’s decision to come back here was easily the best decision he made for them.

“We’ve arrived!” Erica said excitedly and immediately stepped out of the carriage the second it stopped. Isaac and Derek followed in a more sedate manner. Derek thanked the coachman who tipped his hat to him and drove the carriage away.

“Still the same as ever,” Isaac said as they looked up at the building.

“Better hope that statement also applies to the inside. We can’t exactly hurt the hunters who stormed in,” Derek stated.

Erica tilted her head to the side. “Well…”

“No,” Derek firmly said.

Erica pouted but doesn’t say anything else.

“Are we going inside?” asked Isaac.

“After a few more minutes. I really miss this place.”

They stayed outside looking up a lot longer than they thought.

 

The trio easily slipped into a routine that felt as though they’re just normal, everyday people, instead of werewolves who go around and make money by accepting job requests. Ever since forever, they couldn’t completely relax, they couldn’t have fun even for a few minutes or so but now, they could and it’s wonderful.

Even doing a general clean up of the whole building felt surreal.

“Maybe we should’ve hired someone to clean in here at least once a week,” Isaac said as he came in Derek’s loft through the huge hole in the wall. “There’s so much cobwebs and dust.” He sneezed.

“What happened to the cloth I gave you to put over your mouth and nose?” Derek said, pointing to his own cloth that was tied around said body parts.

Isaac blinked. “Oh. I thought that was for—“ He sneezed again. “For cleaning.”

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the floor. Thankfully, the hunters didn’t break anything, just disarrayed the furniture in the units. They were much more mature than others out there.

“Do you have an extra?”

“I have some more in the chest over there but they smell musty.”

“Oh it’s fine. I—“ Isaac sneezed for the third time. “I’m tired of sneezing.” He sneezed one more time before he retrieved the said cloth and wrapped it around the lower part of his face. Isaac still sneezed after a few seconds.

Derek tried to hide a chuckle. He failed.

“Shut up, Derek,” Isaac grumbled.

Derek still smiled as he returned his attention to the floor.

Erica came in later on with a change of clothes. She was wearing her black lacy dress and leather boots. Her blonde curls flowed around her shoulders instead of her usual neat bun.

“You’re not going anywhere while we labor here,” Isaac said with a glare.

Erica smiled sweetly at him then ignored him to talk to Derek. “I’ll go out to run some errands. We need to renew our supplies here and have some people to fix the damages that you can’t fix.”

“Ah, thank you. I was about to do that after I check on some more of the units,” Derek said.

“I did that for you already. Anything else you want me to buy for you?”

“How about my own automobile?” Isaac asked.

He was ignored again.

“A few herbs. Some of the wards need to be renewed.”

“Alright. Hm, actually…” Erica tilted her head to the side in thought. “Why not hire a magician or witch instead? The wards must strengthen if someone who has an aptitude for magic makes it.”

Derek tensed at the thought of being in the presence of a magic user. He knows not every magic user could recognize him but they never stopped searching. He doesn’t dare to take a risk. “No, I’ll do it. I want to save and I don’t exactly trust strangers.”

Erica nodded and chose not to push it. She and Isaac knew Derek had an issue with magic users since way before. They also don’t question how Derek attained knowledge about magic considering he wouldn’t even come within a ten mile radius with one of them.

“I’ll be back in time to make supper.” And with that, she strode out the loft.

Later on, Erica comes back with an amused and pleased face and an armful of filled baskets.

Isaac immediately jumped up from the sofa and rushed to see what she has brought. “Amazing. How did you get all these?”

Erica grinned and handed the heaviest basket to Isaac. She could have carried that herself but she liked making the boys work. “A lovely young man happened to overhear my distressed discussions with the shopkeeper and he decided to aid me, a lovely maiden with all that I need and even offered a whole lot more. He is most generous.”

Isaac kept on making amazed noises so it must be correct.

Derek took a sniff and caught scent of diverse types of herbs. “Did he also help you with picking of the herbs?”

“Why, yes! He’s very knowledgeable about it.” Erica pretended to swoon on her feet and sighed dramatically. “Such a dashing young man.”

Derek frowned.  “You shouldn’t just go and accept this kind of help from anyone, Erica. If he’s—“

“He’s a sorcerer,” Erica interrupted.

“A-a sorcerer?!” Derek sputtered. “Erica!”

“He was harmless! I mean, he won’t hurt me,” she hurriedly added at Derek’s stormy expression. “He was very kind and he even told me first that he was a sorcerer and part of a pack so I shouldn’t be wary of him. He said he would never hurt a werewolf.”

“Part of a—Erica you know full well that we avoid witches of a pack. And this guy is a pack sorcerer! A sorcerer _alone_ should be steered clear of!”

It isn’t rare to hear news and stories of magic users binding omegas to themselves or to others, forcefully or not. Whenever one is part of a pack, they use their magic to influence them to join or to submit to their alpha. It was an easier way to ensure that the pack is powerful or at least, the alpha is. The Stilinski family, the highest ranking family of mages, tried their best to eliminate these magic users but they still weren’t successful.

Isaac stopped sifting through the baskets and looked incredulously at Erica. “What made you believe this sorcerer? You well know that those in a pack know how to control their heartbeat, effectively fooling any werewolf.”

Erica sighed. “I just felt something, alright? I felt warm, peaceful, and safe with him. Not enough to even make me think I would want to be with him and his pack, nothing like that. He…” She makes a frustrated sound. “I feel like he could have been something to me.”

Isaac looked quite shocked. “You, Erica…are you smitten?”

“What? No!”

Derek suddenly grabbed Erica’s face and looked straight into her eyes, looking for something. Erica realized he was looking for signs of a spell on her and she swatted his hands away, looking irritated.

“Would you two stop? He is just one of the nice magic users out there and I trust him. He never even asked for my name and he never gave his! Isn’t that a number one sign a mage won’t harm you?”

She had a point. Number one lesson of magic: names have powerful magic in them.

“Can we just take these to the kitchen and get dinner ready?” She huffed and stomped off to the kitchen.

“Maybe,” Isaac said uncertainly. He was shifting from foot to foot, not daring to look at Derek. “Maybe we can trust this one. For once.”

Derek doesn’t want to take his anger out on Isaac but he couldn’t help giving him a harsh glare.

Isaac took one look at him then he went back to looking at everywhere else. “Okay maybe…yeah, maybe never trust one of them. At all. Alright.” He made his escape to the kitchen.

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. First day on their vacation and he made everyone tense. So much for relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [tumblr](turnformesourwolf.tumblr.com) if any of you want to pester me into writing faster or something because I truly believe I need pestering and my bestie may not be available for doing that at some points.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this plan. If the chapter I post is short, I post another a little while later because I feel horrible whenever I post a short chapter. That's why I'm posting a second chapter. Hopefully I can keep doing this.

The view on the rooftop was breathtaking. Derek forgot that part. He forgot how he climbed up the spiral staircase to find this and immediately chose the building as their dwelling place. Off to the north, you can make out the castle of the Three Lands. Even from afar, you can see how majestic it is and how it holds an aura of power from years of being used as a holding place of the three high kings and queens. The capital city, Iconia still glowed brightly at this time of the night. Derek didn’t bother looking further to the north and if he did, he wouldn’t be able to see enough of the city or the castle up there.

To the east, he could easily spot the Hale castle. His home. Well, his former home. It was surrounded by the dense forest, the Preserve. Thanks to the forest, the Hale land was the perfect place for werewolves to stay and be themselves. Werewolves are accepted as a whole but the fear of them never really disappeared. Derek hasn’t let himself think about his family all this time and he doesn’t right now. Instead, he lets himself remember about the forest, how he can wolf out whenever he wanted and ran around. No matter how long or how far he went, he ran and it was the most free he ever felt his whole life.

Before he could turn to look to the west, he heard someone entering his loft and coming up the staircase. He recognized Erica’s scent slowly coming closer and he doesn’t turn around to meet her once she set foot on the rooftop.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked and settled beside him, taking in the view.

“I don’t want to yet,” Derek replied. At the corner of his eye, he could see Erica in a loose dress shirt and pants. Her hair was in a loose bun, some of her curls slipping out from it. He still saw her as her beautiful self.

“This is the first time in weeks since we’ve been near a bed and you wouldn’t want to sleep? First the grumpiness after a sounding sleep and now this. You are one weird person, even weirder than other supernatural things out there.”

Derek huffed a bit. “Well, you aren’t asleep.”

Erica shrugged then boosted herself up on the railing to sit on it. “I decided to brave the cold night air with you. Isn’t that kind of me?”

“Very,” Derek deadpanned.

Erica made a face at him and playfully pushed at his shoulder.

Derek liked this, being in the company of a close friend, feeling relaxed and playful. It reminded him of how he fully turns into a wolf and plays with the other wolves in the Preserve before. And as his eyes slip to the west of them, memories of a certain close friend crashes into him and makes his small smile slip. Erica doesn’t miss that and her good humor falls away as fast as water slips through your fingers.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and placed a hand on his bicep and softly squeezed it. She followed his gaze when he kept quiet. “Oh. Magic.”

She started giving off the scent of guilt and Derek shook his head at her misconception. “It’s not about that, about a while ago.”

Erica looked skeptical. “I upset you very much a while ago. I came here to apologize for that. I knew you hated anyone who has anything to do with magic and I upped and went against that.”

“Hey.” Derek looked away from the castle his eyes have settled on to look at Erica in the eye. “Stop. Yes, what you did was dangerous and very risky but you followed your instincts. A werewolf’s instinct is hard to fool.”

“Except with magic.”

“Not if you fight it and we all know how much of a fighter you are.”

Erica smiled shyly at that and ducked her head.

“Your eyes aren’t glazed over and there’s no mark of runes on you. You followed your instincts and I trust you. I shouldn’t let my personal feelings affect me like it did a while ago. I’m sorry.”

Erica looked up at him questioningly. “Will you accept a witch’s help now?”

Derek shuffled his feet unsurely and looked at the distance again.

Erica sighed but she still had a small smile on her lips. “That was a long shot, anyway. I understand. Everyone has their issues.”

Derek doesn’t nod at that but he internally agreed. He has a _lot_ of issues. His gaze slipped to the west again, to the land where magic is at its strongest. Trees there were as large as those in the Preserve yet they were not numerous enough to call a forest. The way the trees grew was quite unnatural, what with their copious amount of branches and their leaves were so thick it was hard to see the ground from a high ground. The canopy covers a lot which makes it seem as if the castle on its own island was unreachable. In truth, the growth was hiding the bridge that leads to the strongest magic family, the Stilinskis. The thought of them brought pain to Derek’s chest and he couldn’t hide the way he took a sharp intake of breath.

He could already feel the question that Erica was going to ask.

“Why do you hate them so much?”

“I don’t hate them,” he corrected her.

Erica made a thoughtful noise. “Hm, no. You don’t. More of…ah, you avoid them.”

It wasn’t even a question. He commends her quietly for her quick thinking. (He steers away from where his thoughts were leading him at that comment.)

“Isaac and I should’ve seen that earlier. Both of us know well enough what running away looks like.” Erica scooted closer to Derek and tilted her head to catch his eyes. “Will you answer me if I ask why you avoid them?”

Derek sighed, his eyes still not leaving the Stilinski castle. It still looked as if the earth herself helped in creating it. Vines decorated its walls and the few splashes of colors here and there were from plants that seemed to glow at night. “I’m not sure if I could,” he answered honestly.

They slip into relative silence, Derek trying to reign in his memories that pain him and Erica, thinking of another way to approach this. She was taking this opportunity to know more about him since he wasn’t showing of any signs of clamming up unlike before. The three knew full well that no one would talk about their past if they didn’t want to and each one respected that.

“Do you know someone? Who lives there?” Erica pointed her chin towards the castle, towards the land.

“Yes.” Derek couldn’t deny his existence any more than he could now. If he did, he feels like he was completely erasing _him_ and he’s not ready for that. He’ll never be ready for that.

“You miss him. Him?”

Derek nodded once.

“Oh. That’s…I assumed you were as lonely as Isaac and I.” Erica jumped down from the railing and twiddled with her thumbs. “I never entertained the idea…”

“It’s alright. I have you two now. ” Derek bumped his shoulder lightly with hers. “I’m happy with that.”

Erica looked up at him at that, biting on her lower lip. Her eyes held conflicting emotions in them and Derek tried to smile reassuringly at her.

“Does it hurt to think about him? He’s a witch right? He is why you avoid magic users?”

“Yeah. Yes. He is a mage. One of the strongest one I’ve ever met.” Derek turned his back on the castle to keep his breathing normal. He can’t look at it while thinking about him. “Obnoxious, silly, snarky…kind, caring, thoughtful, bright.”

Erica leaned her head on his shoulder, offering her presence to him to calm him down. It helped.

“Never expected to care for him as much as I did. We were quite the opposite.” Derek softly laughed. “Our mothers though, had a different opinion.”

Erica hums. “Mothers have some sort of power in them that makes them know a lot about their children.”

“Terrifying.”

“Extremely.”

They both huffed out a laugh. When their mirth died down, they silently looked at the view before them. Just taking in the beauty of it all.

“I want to know more about you and Isaac,” Erica said softly. She snuggled closer to Derek.

Derek wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her arm. “You will. It takes time.”

“I know. I know.”

Derek wanted to know more about the both of them too but he fully knows he has to wait. All of them have to wait. They already have each other’s trust. It’s a matter of time before they all lay open to each other.

“Derek?”

“Hm?”

“The Stilinski castle is usually the brightest among the other castles when the sun sets, right?”

Derek nodded.

“Why does it look so desolate then?”

Derek frowned and turned to the mentioned castle. She was right. The castle seemed lifeless and empty when it should be full of life as it is in the day.

“They must be doing something very important right now. They only do that when they want everyone else to know not to disturb them. Right?” Derek knows that that was what they usually do but he asked Erica if he was sure just so she wouldn’t think he was very close with the Stilinskis.

Erica nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. “Perhaps.”

Derek refrained from frowning. He doesn’t want to worry. He doesn’t have the right, he thought. Never did ever since he left his home.

“Come on. Let’s get some shut eye. We’ve spent enough time up here.”

“Alright. It’s been a pleasure spending this time with you, Sir Derek.” Erica smiled mischievously at him.

Derek shook his head with a smile and ushered Erica to the stairs. “Likewise, Lady Erica.”

She giggled and headed down the stairs with a little spring to her step.

Derek gave the Stilinski castle one last unsure glance before he followed her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha so obviously that plan failed. Tremendously. I'll try my best to update as fast as I could (huhuhu). Oh and the usual thanks to bestie. She liked this way more than I thought so that's great:)

Derek would have kept his cool if Erica stopped meeting this infamous sorcerer during her trips to the marketplace or on her errands. Maybe he could even have handled a few more meetings if he kept aiding them with the herbs and protections of The Loft. However, Isaac also met the sorcerer when he went on his own errand and Derek couldn’t take it anymore. Isaac and Erica felt that and they do try to avoid the sorcerer—they said so themselves—but wherever they go, whatever path they take, they always meet him. The last thing that kept him from storming out the Loft and hounding him down is when Erica said that even he was surprised with meeting her every time she goes out, including Isaac.

To prevent Derek from following his wolf’s instincts to eliminate the believed threat, Erica and Isaac proposed a compromise.

“Go on,” Derek said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground in front of the loft’s doors.

Erica nudged Isaac. Isaac threw her a slightly annoyed look and faced Derek. “Come with us today. Let’s go explore Riassus and if you meet him, you can see that what’s happening with the three of us is confusing him as much as it’s confusing us.”

Derek raised both his eyebrows. “You want me to meet this sorcerer whose throat I want to rip out. With my teeth.”

 “Well, if you put it that way,” Isaac started unsurely.

Erica smacked him at the side with her elbow and glared.

“What? It does sound bad that way,” he complained.

“Isaac, you’re not helping.”

“So bad plan,” Derek summarized for them.

“No! Just shush for once.”

Derek gave them a look that clearly said ‘did you just say that to me’.

“When you meet him, your ridiculous instinct to eliminate him would completely disappear from your mind and you’ll understand why we think he’s a gem to meet.”

“Actually, I think he’s a bit of a pain on the backside,” Isaac quipped. He received another sharp hit with Erica’s elbow.

“I beg to differ,” Derek said to Erica’s statement.

“You can’t believe it till you see it,” Erica said with a smirk.

Derek still looked like he won’t move from his spot.

“You can lock us up in here if you still think he’s a threat after you meet him,” Isaac suggested.

Erica made an indignant noise while Derek made a slightly agreeing hum.

That was how Derek found himself walking down the streets of Riassus, his hands buried in his leather jacket’s pockets, Erica on his arm and pointing at interesting things she sees, and Isaac looking around on his other side. It was as if this was their first time being in this city and learning what the city holds for them. It was quite relaxing and enjoyable. Derek didn’t forget why he was out here, though.

“Ah. Look over here,” Isaac said as he stopped walking.

Erica and Derek came to a stop beside him and looked at the small building he pointed at.

“Of course,” Derek said and rolled his eyes.

Erica giggled excitedly. “A tavern! Oh, can you smell that? That’s pot roast! Your favorite dish, Derek.”

Isaac tilted his nose upward, blatantly scenting the air. “And all the other meat just came in fresh.” He gave them a wide grin. “We came by the right time, people.”

“This was not part of the plan,” Derek complained, though it sounded weak to his ears. The smells coming from that tavern was quite distracting.

“Pish posh, Derek. Come, let’s get ourselves a table before it gets too full.”

“You’d still find a way to get a table even if it’s full,” Isaac said.

Erica smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Of course but I’d rather not trouble over it. After all, Derek has been making me stress these past few days.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Erica rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the door. “Just come on. I have a great feeling about this tavern.”

Isaac huffed out in amusement. “That’s what you say every time we find a new one.”

He managed to dodge Erica’s slap but missed seeing a groove in the dirt. Because of that, he ended up tripping into the tavern. The people inside paused to stare at him then they all burst out laughing. Erica joined the laughter while Derek merely smiled and shook his head.

 

The tavern owner, Danny, laughed as he refilled Derek’s glass behind the bar. “Your friend is making everyone here run for their money! That is very amusing,” he said and laughed more.

Derek turned in his seat to look at Erica who was currently playing a card game with a group of people. Around their table, most of the patrons in the tavern gathered and watched their game. Judging by the very pleased smirk Erica had on her face, she was winning all the money. The other players’ groan of frustration and frowns were also dead giveaways.

“They should’ve never underestimated her,” Derek said, clearly amused at this and turned back to the tavern master.

“I think that was what she wanted,” Danny said. “Here’s your drink back.”

Derek nodded his thanks and took it in his hand.

“Your other friend is having a blast too.” Danny leaned on the bar with his elbows and tilted his chin to the side of the tavern.

Isaac was getting his fun through arm wrestling. He heard someone boasting how none of the people there could defeat him and of course, Isaac decided to change that. He has defeated seven people by now.

Suddenly, there was a thump and a chorus of cheering and hollering followed.

Make that eight people.

“I think he’s being unfair,” Danny continued talking. He returned to cleaning the bar, getting empty glasses and passing it through the opening in the wall.

Derek took a sip from his glass, studying the tavern owner over his glass. When he put down his glass, Danny gave him a questioning look.

“You know your way around the supernatural?” asked Derek.

“A few,” Danny replied, “but especially werewolves.”

“Mind if I asked how?”

“I don’t mind. I’m close with twin werewolves. I gave them shelter when they couldn’t find one and they repay me by teaching me about their kind and others.” Someone motioned for him down at the bar and he excused himself.

Derek suddenly saw Danny in a new light. Two omegas and a human together? That was a recipe for a weak pack, weaker than a pack of omegas like them. For the twin werewolves to trust Danny…he must’ve done something more than give them shelter.

The tavern door banged open and a group of sour faced men entered. They all had filled up backpacks and cloaks around their shoulders. They must either be travelers or traders coming into town for a few days’ respite.

One of them headed to the bar and sat down a few ways down the bar where Derek was. His other companions occupied a table near him.

“Tavern owner,” the one at the bar called out after he raised his arm. “Ale and meat for me and my crew here.”

“Coming up,” Danny said and went into the kitchen to say their order.

Derek observed the lot at the corner of his eye. The one at the bar seemed to be their leader. He removed his backpack and placed it under the bar like how his party members put theirs under their table. Unlike the others, he didn’t remove his cloak from his shoulders. Despite that, Derek can see the man has considerable muscle and mass. The only clothing that Derek could see from his point of view was the man’s gloves, part of his sleeves, and his boots. All these articles of clothing looked rugged and dirty, signs that tell him he was travelling for more than a day already. Although, looking at the other men who entered the tavern, the one at the bar seemed to do most of the work.

When Danny came back from the kitchen, Isaac suddenly sat down on the chair beside Derek.

“I was worried you were getting lonely over here,” Isaac said, the corner of his mouth going up.

Danny turned to the barrels behind him to prepare the ordered drinks but not before Derek caught him raising an eyebrow at Isaac’s sentence.

“I’m fine,” Derek replied a bit loudly so he was sure even Erica could hear him. “The company and conversation are great here.”

“Cheers,” Danny said without turning back.

Isaac nodded slowly then leaned back into his chair. “I also needed to give some time for the others to rest up,” he said over the clamor of the tavern. “Can’t claim a win if they were tired.”

The people he was with a while ago clearly heard this and shouted complaints and a few chosen names for him. Isaac grinned.

The two started talking about different things and Danny even joined in after serving the ale. When Erica finished her game and earned all her winnings, she went up to the bar and joined in (despite the other patrons persuading her to deal her in again). Due to the main attraction in the tavern ending, Danny had more orders coming in so he had to go back and forth. He still managed to be part of their conversation, though.

Later on when Danny had refilled a third glass of ale for the man earlier, he said, “Baxter, you’re the one point in this place that hasn’t eased up. Even your group there has forgotten their worries.”

Derek, Erica, and Isaac paused their talking, clearly interested with the man and his situation.

The man, Baxter, chuckled bitterly and took a huge gulp of his drink. He slammed the glass down on the bar and said, “To do that, I need to drown myself in this—“ He shook his drink. “—and many others, Daniel.”

Danny scowled. “Don’t call me Daniel. That’s not even my name.”

Baxter chuckled again and took another swig of his drink. “Anyways, I have a great reason why I should drown myself and possibly be sent rushing to a nearby healer due to severe intoxication.”

Danny sighed at the glass that was empty for the third time and grabbed it to refill it. “What _is_ the reason?”

Before Baxter could reply, one of his men replied for him. “A bastard’s messing with us ‘lright!” He hiccupped and sloppily hit the table with his fist. “A bastard’s messin’ wi’ us,” he repeated in a quieter voice.

“How many drinks have they had?” Erica questioned.

Isaac turned towards her so he could hide his smirk. “Not enough for that result,” he murmured.

Erica shook her head disappointedly and elegantly drank from her glass.

“Is someone stealing goods from you?” Danny asked in a surprised and disbelieving tone. That confirmed they’re merchants.

“Stealing would be better than what’s happening.” Baxter tipped the refilled glass in thanks. “Someone’s been activating the magic-induced items we have. It either explodes or disappears on us. All those damned magical energy, _wasted_.”

His men murmured their annoyance and frustration at this.

Danny completely stopped his bar keeping and leaned against the counter to focus on what Baxter was saying. Derek couldn’t blame him. He was as interested in this as he was.

“What kinds of items are we talking about here?” Danny asked.

Baxter raised his hand and counted the things with his fingers. “Herbs, stones, parchment with spells, and a few magical instruments. Usual things you find in a shop.” He shrugged then sighed. “Well, before.”

“Before?”

“Aye. Haven’t you noticed? There are less magic related things going out there,” Baxter said and motioned to the outside with his glass. “It’s running out. Treasure all the magic you have, sirs and madams.”

“Derek,” Erica whispered. “The Stilinski castle at night, remember? It doesn’t light up as much anymore.”

The worry from that night resurfaced in Derek. Was there actually something happening with the Stilinskis?

“Are you sure of this?” Danny asked. He was frowning deeply now.

“I wouldn’t be saying this if I wasn’t.” Baxter scoffed and drank more.

“Maybe it’s just around here, Baxter. In the other lands—“

“It’s the same!” Baxter interrupted angrily. “All the travelers and merchants are worrying over the same thing; the decline in magic and the rumors of some tension stirring with the nobles.”

Erica and Isaac looked at Derek. This wasn’t the first time they heard of that kind of rumor.

The patrons in the tavern were clearly sharing the same thought since the atmosphere inside the place suddenly felt edgy. Danny noticed the shift and let the conversation stop for a while. Once his customers resumed what they were doing, he stopped near Baxter again.

“If it’s truly running out, what were your latest goods?” he asked.

Baxter was hesitant to answer. “Soil from the Stilinski land. Tree saps, herbs, and plants from their forest. Some of the rocks on their land also has some magic infused in it.”

“That’s not allowed,” Derek said. It was a rather automatic for him to say so he couldn’t stop himself from looking as someone who was indifferent to this.

“Well,” Baxter said and grinned, “the observing, brooding man finally spoke! Who knew?”

Derek ignored that. “What you’re doing, what you’ve done is not allowed.”

“Desperate calls for desperate measures, lad.”

Derek sat up straighter and raised both of his eyebrows. “’Lad’?”

Erica pushed Derek to lean back into his seat so she could make eye contact with Baxter. “Aren’t you worried you’ll get caught?”

“Get caught? No, magic’s already running out. What makes you think the witches and sorcerers and mages would sense if a tiny bit of their magic runs off?”

Derek controlled his breathing, willing himself to stay calm. It was not the time to bring personal feelings into this. He couldn’t blurt out he knows himself that the magic users would not let their magic run off just like that. _Especially_ the prince.

Especially the prince.

“If that’s the case, then why is someone activating reactions from your magical goods?” Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his hip against the bar. “If I remember correctly, only magic users can do that if the magic came straight from the Stilinski lands.”

“Bah! He’s just an upstart sorcerer!” Baxter slammed his glass again on the bar. “Obvious the minute you set your eyes on the bastard.”

“Uh,” Isaac said, his eyes focusing on Erica and Derek before going back to Baxter. “You saw this sorcerer?”

“Aye! He thought he can slip away that easily from me. Caught a glimpse of him chanting something before my items suddenly caught flames. If I hadn’t, then maybe he wouldn’t accidentally get caught in a branch and leave part of his cloak there.” Baxter chuckled and continued drinking.

“Think we can borrow that piece for a moment?”

Baxter looked at them suspiciously. “Why?”

Isaac flashed his eyes at the man. Baxter’s eyes widened.

“Well!” He chuckled then sifted through his pockets. He pulled out a dark blue ripped piece of cloth and passed it to Isaac.

Isaac put it near his nose and sniffed. “It’s mostly the scent of magic. Usual scent for a magic user.”

“Try harder,” Derek said. Slightly leaning in to catch a scent. “Sift through the different smells. You’ll eventually find—“

Derek froze and stared at the cloth in shock.

Erica frowned and leaned closer to catch the scent that Derek found. “What is it?”

“I-I don’t know,” Isaac said. He looked confusedly between the cloth and Derek. “I can still smell herbs, earth…bit of forest…pine tree?”

“That’s not the scent of someone using magic anymore,” Danny said who was looking skeptically at Derek and Baxter. When Baxter caught his look, he shrugged and continued drinking.

Derek took in a shuddering breath, not breathing with his nose. The scent he caught—it could still be someone else’s. Maybe he didn’t catch the whole of it. Yes, that could be it.

But then, that scent…the scent of the forest that never failed to remind him of home and with the scent of pine trees, reminded him of some _one_ else…

He already resigned himself to never getting near this scent along with many others. He _forced_ himself to accept that he’ll never catch a single whiff of any of those scents he remembered so well…

He wasn’t prepared for this.

Derek stood up and left the tavern without saying a single word.


End file.
